1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system adapted to turn shape steels such as angle irons and channel steels upside down so that they are piled compact one on another before delivered to a binding apparatus in which they are bound up together into a bundle.
2. Descriptor of Prior Art
It is a common practice to pile and bind up such shape steels for easiness in the handling and commercial transportation thereof. The shape steels which are previously cut into pieces of a predetermined length have selectively to be turned upside down to enable compact piling thereof.
Therefore, a conveyor line leading to a gathering station is provided with a counting station as well as a turning station. Although a group of predetermined number of pieces pass through the turning station without being turned, the next successive group of the pieces are handled there so that each of them is turned upside down. These alternate operations are repeated until a predetermined number of shape steel pieces are gathered at the gathering station. The pieces thus gathered are then delivered to a binding apparatus.
There are known, for example, two systems which have been proposed to conduct the above-mentioned turning operation. According to one of the known systems, a swingable arm having a magnet is used as disclosed in Japanese Pat. Kokai Publication Sho. 62-27231. The other known system emploYs a lifting magnet which pushes shape steels on a conveyor upwards at their bottom surfaces. Said shape steels thus pushed will turn upside down while being attracted to the magnet.
However, in the former known system, the long swingable arm is swung a considerably long distance while carrying the heavy shape steels. This system, therefore, needs a higher power and brings about a higher running cost.
The latter known system mentioned above is disadvantageous in the handling of small-sized shape steels because it cannot be expected to smoothly operate in such case, despite its smooth operation in handling large-sized shaped steels.
In summary, it is difficult for the known systems to turn upside down the comparatively small-sized shape steels smoothly and economically.